What if
by WalyaNaylaKayla
Summary: Kayla Weller is the ultimate Clique fan. Reading and re-reading the fictional books over and over, she thinks she knows everything there is to know about Westchester. But when the books blur with reality, she'll find out that she has alot to learn. Meeting the Clique characters gives her a choice, stay herself, or become just another character in a book. SUMMARY BY SPLENDEUR
1. Chapter 1

The_ Block Estate_

_The Kitchen_

_10:49 PM_

_August 31st_

_"Massie, wipe that confused look off your face," Massie's mom, Kendra, said. It's really very simple- you're not going."_

_Massie Block flicked the tiny bell that dangled from her gold charm bracelet over and over again. The hollow pings were the only sounds she could make, unless of course she wanted t be accused of "interrupting" by her annoyingly polite mother, which she didn't. She just wanted to win the argument- "_Kayla! Come here please!" My mom yelled from the kitchen, interrupting me re-reading the clique for the billionth time.

The Clique is the most amazing series in the entire world written by Lisi Harrison. I have two sets of the books, one set that I use to read, and another set that's on display on my teal bookshelf. I wanted to paint it white after reading about Massie Block's bedroom, but my mom wouldn't let me. Not to be weird or stalkerish or anything, I just realized what a good idea it was. Besides, I was totally different from Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee- Alicia (used to be my favorite character), Dylan (my second favorite character), Kristen (she's cool I guess), and Claire (Ick).

I live in Kirkland Washington, all the way across the country from Westchester New York. I have two brothers, one older and one who's my twin. I guess i'm considered richer than most people in Kirkland, even though I live in the preppy suburban part of the state- or even the city, but reading about the PC's outfits make me feel poor. I'm friends with everybody at school, but there's not really any cliques. Not that I haven't tried. As subtly as possible of course.

Being part of something like the clique would be so cool though! And the Briarwood boys, oh my gosh. The cutest guy at LMS (Lincoln Middle School) is _Mark. _And I would bet that he was not nearly as cute as Derrington. Or Josh. Or any of them. Oh how I wish they were real. Especially Derrington, even though I'm definitely a Massington-"Kayla!" My mom shouted again. Whoops. I stuffed my thumb into the page I was on to save my place (not that I really needed to since I was on the first page) and ran down the dark oak stairs, into the kitchen, and then into the dining room, where I could hear my older-brother-by-a-year-Kyle's foot tapping impatiently. I slid into one of the cushy leather seats and looked at my family in surprise. This was the first time since Christmas last year, that we all sat at a table together. We were very modern that way.

Looking around at my family, I saw how alike we looked. We all had torquise eyes, excluding my dad who had hazel, and golden brown hair. Me and my mom had tiny heart shaped faces, and a ballerina frame, while my dad and brothers had broad shoulders and a strong jaw.

'What's up?" I asked, glancing back and forth at my parents. They looked really serious. I bet it was something Jordan did at school. One time he got suspended for ten days because he pretended to smoke a fake cigarette that he bought at the party store. If it just looked like a cigarette, then he would've just gotten sent home, since it was obviously fake if you looked hard enough, but no. He had to buy the one that produced smoke; right into the fire alarm. My parents paid a fine and Jordan was grounded for a month. This was in the fourth grade.

"Well..." My mom started to say, shooting nervous looks at my dad.

"What?" Kyle complained. I swear, he was more immature than me, even though he acted almighty cause he was in eighth grade and me and Jordan were in seventh. But despite him and Jordan being the most annoying people in the world, we were pretty close; as far as siblings come. It was probably because we were so close in age, and were able to get up in each other's business. "I have homework." He added.

"Ha!" I laughed before quickly covering my mouth.

My parents didn't notice, which was really weird, since they usually got mad at me if I ever 'discouraged my brothers from academically succeeding.'

My dad cleared his throat. "We have something to tell you guys." Obviously. Maybe we were getting a dog. No... they wouldn't look so freaked if it was that...

"Before we tell you this, just know that we're doing this for you." He continued. I stifled a yawn even though it was only, like, seven. But I have school tomorrow... dang it! I really wanted to finish reading the Clique tonight before I went to bed; but at the rate this conversation is going I would probably have to finish it tomorrow. I sighed and opened the clique book I had hidden in my lap, and tuned everyone out.

"It won't be that bad, you guys will go to fantastic schools, and meet a lot of good friends and-" I heard my mom blubber on after I finished reading exactly one page. I glanced at my brothers to ask about what the heck she was talking about, but they were completely frozen.

"What are you talking about?" I cut her off.

My parents glanced at me sadly. "We're moving."

**what do you think? :) Revised by the fantastic Splendeur**

**Next chapter! kayla (yes, i'm using my own name) finds out that she's moving into one of her dad's college friends guesthouse. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I glared out the window willing a boulder to fall out of the sky and crush our gas saving Mercedes. After my _parents_ had dropped the moving bomb on us, (yeah, it was _us _and _them _now) I had run up to my room and cried myself to sleep. I regretted it the next morning when I woke up and saw a pair of Bratz lips in the place of my eyes.

I have to admit, internally of course, that Westchester was really beautiful. Ugh. I cannot believe we're moving to Westchester out of all places. Not only did is this move making me leave all of my friends, but it is also killing the fantasy of Westchester that Lisi Harrison had created. Of course there will probably be a bunch of bitches here, but you can find a female dog every two feet in the US. It's the Pretty Committee that you _cannot _replace. And to make it worse? We were _staying _with people! We were freeloaders!

We would be moving in with some people who my dad works with. 'For now' he had promised. Only until he could find an affordable place in this town. _Why move here if you can't even buy a house? _I had snapped much to everyone's surprise. I was usually the good one.

God, I am _so _Claire Lyons. Annoying siblings included.

"Get _off." _I huffed, pushing Jordan's fat head off my arm. God knows how quickly it takes for him to start drooling. Mom turned around from shotgun to glare at us. That was her way of saying 'start fighting again and I'll rip your heads off myself and tinkle down your necks.' Not in those exact words.

"We're almost here!" My dad cut me off mid-retort. His faux cheerfulness made me want to run across the field we just passed where a bunch of tough soccer girls where practicing. I looked out the window again and simply rolled my eyes when a heavy lump landed on my shoulder yet again, trying to calm my racing heart and sweaty feet. We drove up a winding road, and passed many gated off mansions. Well darn, there goes my plan at robbing the absolute crap out of them.

Okay, I was a little bitter, but really. Who needs twenty-foot water fountains, and marble driveways? I debated the uses of these two wastes of money for a couple of seconds before we pulled up the grandest house of all.

"Home sweet home," My dad chirped, parking in the empty _marble _driveway. At first I worried that these people forgot that we were here, and then I hoped for the prospect. And then my brain kicked in and I realized that the other cars were probably in the garage. Just then, an attractive couple stepped out of the house and jogged over to greet us. Apparently, they had been pretty chummy with pops back in the day. Lucky for us.

I let out a forced shudder that had been haunting me since we got off the plane and got ready to face my fate.

No I'm totally kidding. My parents told me there was another kid here who was my age, so of course I had to check my face first. I washed my hair this morning and let it do its thing, hoping for the best. I looked like I went through the tumble cycle in the laundry dryer. Crap. I took a brush out of my oversized entertainment bag and smoothed it all down. Then I sprayed It's a 10 all over it to make it all shiny. Much better. My face was good. I put on some EOS lip balm in mint to keep it looking soft and pink, and then wiped off some mascara flakes under my eyes. The thin layer of liquid brown eyeliner brought out the gold flecks in my teal eyes. Just one more thing... I grabbed my tube of concealer to cover up a weird freckly thing that had taken to placing itself on the side of my nose, making it look like I had the world's largest blackhead. Gross.

"Gah!" I yelled when Jordan's hand hit mine and sent my concealer flying onto the window, leaving a forty dollar abstract smudge. I was thisclose to blowing up when my dad threw the door open and ushered us out. Kyle was already getting hugged and kissed and 'you got so tall'-ed by the attractive couple, which was pretty weird since I'm pretty sure we had never met them before. What is also weird is that we are living with these strangers.

I hopped out of the car with Jordan right behind me when I heard someone yell "WELLER!" I whirled around, almost tripping from the wind of Jordan's feet passing me and joining a group of boys walking up the driveway. He high-fived and laughed with those guys as I tried to get a clearer look of them while staying in my same spot and act like I wasn't staring.

I didn't do a good job, cause the brunette woman, part 1 of the attractive couple came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see her smiling warmly. "Your brothers became very popular when they came to visit last summer." I must have looked really confused because she quickly added, "You were at camp then," They went on vacay to NY without me? Whatever.

Brunette lady, was it strange that I didn't even know her name? Waved Jordan inside, and led me through the front door. Time to meet the family.

* * *

** I tried making this family as vague as possible because i didnt know who's family it should be. Massie's, Dylan's, Alicia's, Derrick's... it could be any of them. Tell me who you would prefer! And 8 more reviews until the next chapter please! Thanks for r/f/f! Also, I can't take credit for the ripping heads of tinkling down throat thing. It's from one of the best shows on television: Greek**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery Family's Estate

2:55 P.M, Moving Day

Mark You're calendars folks,

The Weller's family is officially apart

Of the fictional series THE CLIQUE

* * *

**The Harrington Estate**

**Driveway**

**2:55 P.M, Moving Day**

"Derrick! Jordan! Come inside." Attractive brunette lady called at the group of boys surrounding my brother. _Derrick?_ _Hmm... Derrick... Westchester... Derrick Harr_- _Yeah right Kayla, in your dreams. _With my luck, the Derrick I'll be shacking it up with is probably fat. And hairy. And in desperate need of a facial cleanser.

Despite knowing this, I still hoped.

As brunette lady-I _really _needed to find out who these people are- led me into the house, I imagined, for what seemed like the billionth time; what _Derrick Harrington _would look like. _Big brown eyes...stylishly shaggy blonde hair...soccer star physique... _smushing those characteristics together I got a golden retriever with freakishly large biceps.

I sighed. What's the point of thinking about it? None of it's real. Not Derrick, not Massie, not any of them. Wondering will only make me depressed.

"There she is!" a voice boomed, waking me from my retriever fantasy. My head snapped up to the direction of the speaker, and saw the male part of the attractive equation. A young looking blonde guy, despite being the same age as my dad, which would be mid-forty's. He enveloped me into a giant bear hug.

"Hi," I smiled, not noticing the two boys who had just come in through the enormous white french doors. "Nice to meet you..."

"This is Mr. Harrington, and you can just call me Sandra," Brunette la- Sandr- Mrs. Harrington winked. I smiled again even though there was no way I was going to call her 'Sandra'.

"Call me David," Mr. Harrington laughed before haphazardly placing himself on the navy leather couch. My freaking gawd, it's like Pleasantville around here.

"Mhm," I nodded, like that's ever going to happen.

"And this is Derrick!" Mr- _Wait a minute..._Harrington. Derrick. Harrington. _DerrickHarrington._

_Derrick Harrington. _

Derrick Harrington.

**Derrick Harrington.**

Well that's one hell of a coincidence.

"Derrick, why don't you go show Kayla, Jordan, and Kyle their rooms." He continued. _Rooms? _Oh god, I must've been thinking I would be like Claire Lyons and move into their guesthouse. Weekends are going to be _so _awkward.

Turning around, I saw 'Derrick Harrington' for the very first time, his side was turned towards me, and he was talking to my brothers. Good, then he won't notice me check him out. And check him out I did.

The first thing that came to mind was a memory from when I was at Tony's, a Mexican restaurant, and got dared to drink tobacco sauce. The only thing going through my mind was _hot._

Strong, squared jaw. _Check. _Big shiny brown eyes. _Check. _Messy dark blonde hair. _Check._ Bodylicious. _Check, and check.__  
_

Derrick Harrington, oh my gosh, it feels so weird saying that name and actually talking about a real person. He is everything that I thought fictional Derrick would be. This. Is. Awesome.

I quickly caught up with the moving boys and marveled at the pristine oak floors as I shuffled behind them. My eyes widened as we passed other sections of the first floor. Even the hallway was fabulous. There were imitation 'stars of fame' stars placed in the dark marble floors with each family member's name on them along with, what I would assume would be, fake accomplishments. Under Mr. Harrington's, it said 'Fortune 500 CEO' That one was probably true. And '#1 Family Guy'. Derrick's said, 'Five consecutive World Cup Winner', and 'Professional Soccer Player'.

We then passed the kitchen, but I didn't even have enough time to take it in, because suddenly, we were at a stairwell behind a door labeled 'Pantry'.

Am I in a movie or something?

As we went upstairs, I allowed myself a few steps behind the boys, though I wouldn't mind standing closely to hunky mchunkerson. God, I'm pathetic.

Thinking about this, I was surprised at how a part of their conversation inexplicably stood out."So how's Massie?" Jordan asked Derrick in teasingly, Kyle laughed. I imagined that if I were a dog, my ears would be standing straight up. Did Derrick have a girlfriend? Named Massie? Or Cassie? He probably said Cassie. A Derrick Harrington and a Massie in real life Westchester was too weird to be true.

I didn't get to find out though, since he just smiled and changed the subject.

"This is your room," Derrick told Kyle, and pointed at the door closest to the staircase. "This is your room." He pointed to the door across from Kyle's. I think he was talking to Jordan. Then he pointed to the next door. "And this is your sisters. When am I going to meet her anyways?"

What is he talking about? I'm right here.

Then I remembered; he didn't see me when he walked in. They didn't turn around the entire way up. I was still hovering by the stairs.

Wow. Way to get noticed Kayla.

* * *

Hey! So thanks for all the reviews! This was beta'd by the AMAZING **gravity5. **I also have pictures of all the characters on my profile, thanks to ailes du niege for the suggestion.


End file.
